1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle design, more particular to this vehicle is equipped with an auxiliary propelling device and an electric motor for powering the power assisted vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electric vehicles and light transportations usually rely on electric motors to transmit powers. For designing traditional motors, external gears, belts are utilized to drive tires for rotating. However, the speeds for those transportations are to regulate voltages to achieve. The regulation may consume electricity and torsions generated by motors may be easily affected by the available capacity remaining in batteries. For any type of transmission mechanism, the precision requirement is really high and the noise is quite loud. The transmission mechanism may also have larger volume and weight.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented a power assisted vehicle as a method or a basis for achieving the aforementioned objective.